


Flush It Out

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Holding ones bladder as punishment, Humiliation, Swearing, slight dubcon, slight omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: Andy makes you hold it as punishment.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Flush It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write this kink for a while now. The control Andy has over the Reader is what gets me the most. 😅

You sigh contentedly as the heat from the mug filled with Green Tea warms your hands and your belly. Halfway through the cup and a few pages in on that new book you picked up a few days ago.

You loved tea, but it didn’t love you. Recently, you’d stopped drinking caffeinated tea because it would get you too anxious, sending you into a tizzy. But today, you needed the extra boost of energy.

Andy was still upstairs doing his usual morning routine, so you knew you had another few minutes to savor the caffeinated beverage.

Unexpectedly, you hear Andy coming down the stairs way ahead of schedule. You franticly jump from your seat and rush towards the sink to get rid of your secret cup.

Just as Andy turns into the Kitchen, he sees you chuck a mug into the sink.

“Everything ok?” His eyebrows pinch together as you whip around to face him in a huff.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah.” You say trying to calm your escalating nerves. Anxiously tugging your sleep shirt as you make your way back to your seat at the island. You pick your book back up to hide and hope he doesn’t catch on.

Andy knew something was up, but he let it be as he got a mug from the cabinet and poured himself some coffee. He leaned back against the sink and watched you over his steaming mug.

You never could hide your feelings from him. He gave you credit for trying though. But he knew you were hiding something.

He felt your eyes on him when he tipped over mug in the sink and found the teabag stuck to the bottom.

You hide your face further into your book, definitely not wanting to endure his wrath so early in the morning.

Andy rubbed his tongue against the wall of his mouth in irritation before turning to look at you.

“You know your not supposed to drink tea.” His disappointed voice made your heart sink.

You knew what the results would be but you did it anyways. It was worse now because Andy found out, but you were an adult. You can make your own choices. You hated that Andy was upset, but you’d both live through this.

You put the book down for a moment and locked eyes with him. “I needed the extra pick me up this morning. I didn’t sleep well.” You yawn solidifying the statement as you go back to reading, ignoring his hard gaze.

He stared at the book now covering your face with disbelief. He was only trying to look out for you, but it seems as though you can’t make the right decisions.

He lets out an irritated sigh as he puts down his own mug. “Well, then I guess we will have to flush it out.”

“What…?” You mark your book before putting it down wondering what he was up to.

Andy reaches high in the cabinet, “We’re going to flush it out of you.” He repeats while finding what he was looking for.

“But I only drank half a cup. It won’t affect me that much.” You argue as you watch him turn the faucet on and begin to fill a water bottle.

“Honey, did you forget how manic you get? Cause I didn’t.” His voice bouncing off the window in front of him while he fills the bottle up before turning off the tap and facing you.

“The anxiety isn’t good for your heart.” He says as he places the full 32oz. water bottle in front of you. “Drink.”

You stare at him with astonishment and grumble under your breath. “I can take care of myself.” You take a few sips of the cold water and place the bottle back on the counter. “Satisfied?”

Andy normally doesn’t let you get to him, but you can see the anger just below the surface. He points to the bottle, “Again.”

Rolling your eyes, you take a few heavy gulps. The water settles in your belly along with the tea from earlier, already making you feel full.

Just as you were about to set the bottle down, Andy grips it and raises it to your lips. “More. Gotta make sure we get it all out.”

You lean away as he presses the bottle to your lips, “Andy, please-”

He shakes his head, “I won’t say it again. Drink.” His face is tense and seething with irritation causing you to give in to him.

You take the bottle and swallow another few gulps, almost at the halfway point on the bottle. The weight in your bladder was starting to get too heavy, so you head for the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” Andy pesters.

You turn to look at him with a brooding voice, “I gotta go “flush it out” as you said.” Your fingers hook in the air adding quotations, further enraging him.

Andy’s eyes go dark making you cease all movement. “Come back here.” He growls pointing to the vacant seat.

You really had to pee but the angry look had you walking back and sitting down before you could even think twice.

“Keep drinking.” He says, snarling out the instruction.

Your bladder cramps slightly, “Andy, I really need to go.” Your voice breaks at the end, your face heating up. This was so embarrassing.

He shrugs his shoulders, “Not until you finish it all.”

“I have to pee! I can’t possibly finish the rest of it!” You yell, looking at the remaining 15oz of water. You were close to knocking the damned thing over, you were so frustrated.

Andy grits his teeth at your loudness before putting his hands on the counter and leaning over you making you feel tiny. “But you will.”

You open your mouth to speak but he holds a finger up stopping you, “And you will apologize for your lack of respect and for drinking tea when you’re not supposed to.”

You stare at him incredulously. But your belly suddenly cramped causing you to lean forward to relieve the pressure with a whimper.

“Come on. The sooner you get this done the better.” Andy says sharply.

You breathe slowly trying to make the cramps relax as you reach for the bottle. Your face grimaces like it’s something dead as you pick it up.

Andy huffs out with irritation, “You’re just wasting time. The urge to go is going to get more powerful.”

You shut your eyes and drink down 4 large gulps getting you closer to finishing. The water instantly makes you feel sick. The pressure in your torso is immense, but Andy forces you to keep going.

“Just a little bit more.” He helps tip the bottle as you swallow the remaining ounces.

As soon as you finish swallowing you make a bee-line towards the bathroom but a strong hold on your arm keeps you from taking another step.

“I didn’t say you could leave.” Andy stares down at you with displeasure, dragging you back to your seat.

You cry out when he shoves you back into the seat. The water jostling your insides painfully. You try to reason with him even though you knew you it wouldn’t matter.

“Please! This isn’t fair!” Tears sting your eyes as you yell at him.

“What isn’t fair is that I have my girl not taking care of herself. Doing things she god damn knows she shouldn’t be doing!” He yells back, gripping the edge of the counter fiercely.

An intense wave of urgency hits your body as your bladder spasms needing desperately to relive itself. The cramping gets more powerful every minute. You wrap your arms around your belly willing the pressure to subside.

Andy grasps the back of your head trying to distract you from the pain. “You can do this. Just a little longer.”

You shake your head furiously as he encourages you. “Yes, you can. It’ll be over soon. You’ve just got to say you’re sorry.”

Tears stain your cheeks as the pain takes over, you can’t take this anymore. “Daddy! Please! I’m sorry!” You cry out to him, panic painting your face.

Andy’s heart drops as he wipes your tears away. The term “Daddy” only comes out when you’re truly needy and wrecked.

“Sorry for what Little One?” He pesters, hoping you will apologize and end this torment.

“For drinking tea!” A horrible wave of pain racks your body as you double over, crying harder.

“And what else?” Andy says with soft eyes. “I don’t want you to keep hurting, but you have to learn.”

Your eyes are lost on him as you can’t remember what else you had to be sorry for. “Daddy, please… please, help.” You sob into his hands, distraught with the pain coursing through you.

“For talking back…” He says pointedly.

You repeat his words quickly in hopes that he will let you leave his grasp, but he holds you still for a moment longer.

“Ah ah, say it again, but slower.”

Your lip trembles and your eyes shut as you whisper your apology. “I’m sorry for talking back, Daddy.”

He smiles and wipes his thumbs through your tears again. “You did good, Little One. Now, let Daddy help you.”

Andy picks you up bridal style as you let out a panicky shriek, “Daddy! I don’t think I can hold it!!”

Andy races to the bathroom and places you in the tub gently. He steps back, his eyes never leaving you as he leans against the Bathroom Sink. “Let go, Little One.”

You stare at him with wild eyes, desperate to go but not with him watching. “Daddy, leave.”

“Not a chance. You’re going to relieve yourself while I watch as added punishment.” He commands, arms folding over his expansive chest as he settles back waiting for you to comply.

Your heart sinks. You’d never done this before; this was so humiliating. The constant pain stabs harder into your belly eliciting desperate cries from your lips.

Andy loved seeing your mental strife. The way you bickered with yourself. Even though he caused you pain, he still got off on the fact that you were struggling.

“Little One, just relax and let it happen.”

You cried out in frustration when you couldn’t relax enough to urinate even though the pain was immense.

Andy sighed out at your stubbornness. “This is why you are in this predicament.”

He reaches back and turns on the sink faucet, knowing the noise alone would force you to go.

The rushing water hits the empty basin of the sink and like a chain reaction, your body instinctively starts to urinate.

Your face burns with embarrassment as you feel the warm liquid floods your pants and float down the drain at the end of the tub. You hide your face in your hands crying out in sweet agony, hating that this was happening.

“Good Girl.” Andy praises as he watches you relieve yourself. Thankful this was coming to an end.

What caught you off guard was how amazing the sensations felt once you let go. The pain started turning into pleasure. You felt lighter and so relaxed. 

Your thin leggings were soaked through, sticking to your skin and you slowly started to feel the heaviness ease from your belly. Breathing felt easier as your bladder emptied itself with a steady stream before disappearing at your feet.

After a few minutes you finally stopped urinating, but you stayed sitting, too ashamed to even look at Andy.

You heard him leave the room and then come back.

He brought in some folded-up clothes and a large towel. “Come on, let’s get you washed up.”

Andy stayed to help you wash even though you didn’t speak to him. “I’m sorry that had to happen, Little One.” He said as he towel dried you off.

“But I know what’s truly best for you. Even though it may hurt sometimes and you don’t agree.” His eyes were a mix of hard and soft. Loving and authority. “Just let me take care of you.”

You bit your lip knowing that what you had done was foolish. As much as you thought you could take care of yourself, you apparently did need him.

Your eyes finally met his, “I’m sorry for being stubborn. Thank you for taking care of me, Daddy.” It was barely a whisper, but Andy heard it clearly.

His heart leapt; thankful you weren’t too upset with him. “Always, Little One.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are highly encouraged!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ozarkthedog. 18+ Only.


End file.
